Talk:Elementalist armor
Istani and Sunspear Standard Sets Removal Revoked Someone recently removed the Istani and Sunspear standard armor sets. I undid this change because I didn't see any reason for the change, aside from vandalism. If, for some reason, I missed a change please re-do the change and let us know why. :) - Sunsmoon 16:31, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Exotic Armor The exotic needs to be added. :Add it then Skuld 14:49, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Only Assassins and Ritualists have exotic armor. The equivalent for the core professions is Tyrian armor, which is already listed. --adeyke 15:08, 26 May 2006 (CDT) no when i was on my ele i could get the exotic armour, check ur facts. :no u. Voldo the Exotic sells Tyrian armor --Macros 22:58, 27 October 2007 (UTC) FoW armor for elementalist Theres no FoW armor for elementalist's :It's under Elementalist Obsidian Armor. --Vortexsam 23:55, 30 July 2006 (CDT) mats for primevil armor are Cloth and Wood chest 150/75 legs 100/50 arms and feet 50/25 all pieces are 15k each Insignia are included or added? Is there any Nightfall Elementalist armour that includes insignias when crafted or is the table just misleading? If there are insignias that come with some Nightfall sets, we should specify them in the table. If insignias don't come with any sets, I think we should go with something less ambiguous such as "Empty Insignia slot" or "None; Insignia can be added for bonuses". -- Gordon Ecker 04:49, 13 November 2006 (CST) :I have yet not seen any elementalist armor with included insignias, but I've just been to Command Post. Probably they work as all other Nightfall armor. I like that first wording best, Empty Insignia slot. =) — Stylva 05:38, 13 November 2006 (CST) Where did Nightfall Ascended go? All of the nightfall ascended armor has gone. I don't know enough about how history and wiki works to go figure out where it went. Anyone want to either 1) put it back in or 2) revert back to a later version that DID have the ascended NF armors? Matthew Chase 15:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Vandalism, should be fixed now. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:27, 19 January 2007 (CST) Research Why is this article in Category:Research needed? — Stylva (talk)( ) 12:46, 20 January 2007 (CST) :No idea. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) Your opinions Which MALE ele armour you reckon you would buy if you have the money and requirement? Shadow Ghost 12:27, 06 September 2007 (GMT) :I dont know, but can anyone tell me what they think is the best looking elite armor for eles? (Female) Ravien Coromana 05:22, 26 September 2007 (CDT) geomancer from granite citadel or ice forged :) :Heh, the Elite Stormforged looks somewhat like a mesmer, and the Elite Stoneforged looks like a necro :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Deff. Ancient armor. Looks pretty cool. Double Standard The female ele armor is like, not visible while the male is complelty covered up D: Lost-Blue 21:18, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, duh. A-net's model-makers are all guys. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:20, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :: They can be gay too Lost-Blue 21:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just look at 15k sunspear paragon, which I own ^_^ Lost-Blue 21:42, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::No one ever agrees with me Q_Q Lost-Blue 22:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe. Or maybe they just think Paras are gay. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::The intelligent versatile leader of the group that can do almost anything? Lost-Blue 00:40, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm a straight girl and I'd rather wear sexy armor than armor that appears functional. But of course, revealing != sexy always. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:56, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I just don't see whats wrong with revealing male ele armor like warriors, paragons, monk, and necro (yuck tho) get. Istanti is the msot revealing with a sliver of the chest and the arms, but is dang ugly. Lost-Blue 01:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC) So its safe to assume we want better male ele armor all around, and according to popular and opinoin and that sex sells, it to be as equally revealing as female ele? Lost-Blue 02:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Revealing sure, I don't think male eles could pull off equally revealing though (I'm thinking of Aero, Hydro and Istani) -Ezekiel 03:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Aw, but I like watching my ele walk around looking like a deep sea diving swim suit model!-- Giga†ħŕášħ 03:14, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::lol, smexy male ele's FTW Lost-Blue 03:43, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm still protesting btw xD Lost-Blue 00:34, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Support and enthusiasm anyone? xP Lost-Blue 04:02, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Tbh, I dont really like the revealingness of Ele armor.. =| —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Get obbie, ancient, primevial, or elite Fire then. :P Lost-Blue 20:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Too Much time Did anyone ever notice that Rose of Kali changed all the pictures of armor to his/her character? somehow i think someone has FAR too much time on they're hands :P :Well, at least all the female pictures aren't at /attention any more. :] 02:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Don't you mean Khazad Guard? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, they're thinking Female Necromancer but posted in female elementalist. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) really? hm i though for sure it was Rose of Kali. Meh, no harm in being wrong. I have to agree though i like that they aren't in the /attention position anymore and that (for the most part) they were all taken in a bright area. Some of the previous pictures were in very dark areas and you really couldn't see the armor all that great. I looked at a set of armor in a dark area and didn't like it at all, the pictures changed over and now i'm tempted to go out and spend a fortune on armor XD (still no signature but i'm working on it) :You can use four tildes ~~~~ to sign, it won't do anything fancy but it'll put a timestamp on what you type and a link to your userpage for if you ever want to make one. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ah. I see well thanks for the advice. I'm a little new here, and as such i do not currently have a user page. again that is something i'm working on.Fyra rosewind 03:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :: /sigh...Can't believe people would actually say that on a Wiki sight...I mean don't we all have too much time on our hands if we are playing computer games or updating the wiki? I chose to redo the armor because I had all the armor sets (bar Obsidian) and some of them needed working on (did you see Elite Luxon before I redid it?). If I was going to do some of the sets that needed work on then I may as well do them all to keep a sense of unity between the collective. Whilst some people may spend their time commenting people's talk pages, or editing articles, I spent my time doing the pictures for the armor galleries. Oh, I will be updating the pictures for the female Paragon and some of the common armor too soon, I'll look forward to more comments about me having too much time on my hands. Khazad Guard 17:48, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Ascalon, Krytan, Tyrian Armour While they are prophecies styles they can also be crafted in Factions so I think it's better to have them appear under both so that people can see all the armours offered by that campaign. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Didnt knew about that, sry. floWenoL 10:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::No worries, I didn't really remember but I went to check after you changed it. Not really that many cheap armours if you only own nightfall apparently :/. I guess it's because there's so many classes. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) different campaign armours lol sorry I'm new to this wiki and I'm prolly doing everything wrong but my question is that i have the nightfall campaign and i'm an elementalist but i absolutely hate the armour is there a way i can get the prophesies campaign armour on my nightfall campaign characters any help would be great thanks...also wanna help me with teh whole wiki thing i'm confused lol thanks ! :) (note i just previewed this page and its really small..and i don't know how to change it if u can see this help me !!! lol that's all) :If you own both Prophecies and Nightfall then you can get prophecies armour for your nightfall characters (and nightfall armour for prophecies characters). If you only own nightfall then you can only get nightfall armour (and the core obsidian armour, but that's incredibly expensive). Ezekiel [Talk] 05:16, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Someone is messing with the armor pix? Yesterday, some were missing from the Elementalist Armor page, so I assumed perhaps someone was updating the pix and decided to check back later. Today, the pix on that page are back, but the specific armor pages are either empty of pix (Tyrian, Sunspear, Elite Kurzick, Shing Jea, Ascalon, Flameforged, Stormforged) or filled with Chibi Gwen (all the rest). I haven't looked at the armor pages for the other professions yet, but I'm not optimistic. Pandelume 00:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC)